


still start.

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's with Jenson and maybe, just maybe, everything will turn out just fine. Post Canadian GP '14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still start.

Tonight is filled with slow movements, hands sliding over skin, carefully pushing up clothes with some sort of fear that everything is made of glass and would shatter any moment. Nico kisses Jenson's lips, his jaw, his neck, and Jenson grips hard at Nico's hip when Nico takes him in his hand. Jenson sucks in a deep breath when Nico lines him up, one hand braced against his shoulder to keep his balance as he moves, sinking down on him.

'Nico,' Jenson says, voice shaky and Nico laughs, breathless when Jenson's hand moves lower to cup his arse, fingers brushing lightly against his skin.

' _Jens_ -' Nico gasps, feeling Jenson's hands on him, lifting him and then he's moving against him, riding him and god he has missed this, movements quick and frantic as they get each other off.

'Hey,' Nico says later on. His hair is damp with perspiration, clinging to his skin and he's straddling Jenson's hips, cupping Jenson's cheeks with both hands, looking at him. Jenson looks tired, so tired, but there's something else there today.

'Hey,' Jenson says, lips quirking up slightly. It's a small smile, but at least it's not one of defeat. A small victory, in a way.

'P4's something,' Nico says. He leans in and he's got his forehead pressed against Jenson's and Jenson tilts his head up so that he's kissing Nico.

'Mm,' Jenson answers when Nico pulls away. He pats Nico's waist lightly and Nico sighs, wrapping his arms around Jenson.

'It'll be fine,' Nico says, voice soft. It's not the first time he has said this, and it probably won't be the last time he's saying this and he wants to mean it, wants the words to mean something, wants it to be real, but oh, _oh_. His face is pressed to where Jenson's neck meets his shoulder, and Jenson's arms are loose around his waist.

Jenson doesn't answer, and Nico hugs him tighter.

'You'll be fine,' Jenson says after a long while.

'Jenson-'

'You're still in the lead.'

'And you didn't have faith.'

'Ahh. Sore about that, Britney?' There's a teasing lilt to Jenson's voice now, and Nico pulls away, looking at him, eyes assessing.

'You going to do something about it?' Nico asks, licking his lips. He's trying not to look in the direction of the bathroom and he's trying not to look too hopeful about it, but Jenson notices, as always.

'You. Shower. Now,' Jenson says, smacking Nico's arse lightly, and Nico grins.

He's still in the lead for the championship. Jenson's better. Happier, even if it's just a little.

Yeah, maybe, just maybe, it'll be fine.


End file.
